


Everybody Hurts

by strangelittlebutterfly67



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelittlebutterfly67/pseuds/strangelittlebutterfly67
Summary: Even superheroes fall apart, in which a bad mission takes a toll on our lovely Ilsa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very confident in my writing, so please be gentle with comments and I may be slow in writing, but I promise I will try my hardest to keep updating at least once or twice a week.

           She sat there in the dark as a cold sweat poured down her brow, she willed her heart to slow down at least enough that she could hopefully go back to sleep. She didnt want to wake him, it had been three days since either one of them had a glimpse of sleep, and if she wasnt going to be able to sleep, then she at least wanted him too, she owed him that much.  
      Ilsa stepped out of bed and quickly wrapped her arms around her body, in hopes of blocking out the chill that was in the room. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the squeak of the floor boards. It sounded so much like a few days ago..a few days ago when she almost lost him. A memory that was a few days old but still so very fresh in her mind.  
       Ilsa sat down in her husbands favorite chair and no matter how hard she bit her bottom lip, she couldnt stop the tears that escaped her lips. "How can I do this?" She whimpered as her body shook from the chill in the room and the fear in her heart and for several minutes that almost seemed like eternity she allowed the fear to take control, that is until a pair of strong arms took a hold of her and softly whispered in her ear "Ilsa I'm here."  
      She allowed herself to be rocked in her husbands arms as she listened to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat, a sound she didnt think she would hear again just a few short days ago and with that memory strong as ever, Elsa pulled away from the comfort of her husbands arms and stood on her feet shaking and sobbing "For how long? How long Ethan?" She sobbed as she felt her knees knock together as the world blurred before her.  
      Ethan felt his hands trembling as he reached out to grab a hold of wife and to hold her close. As he held his trembling wife in his arms he felt tears fill his own eyes, its almost everytime they are in a mission he sees his wife being strong as can be, not even a tear, not even when she is injured, she always seems to bounce back but even super heros have there breaking point  
      "Baby" he whispered in his wife's ear as he held her a just little bit more tighter as he was anxious for her to be at peace instead of such turmoil and with a deep breath he whispered in her ear one more time and this time with a promise, a promise that agents dont make "I'm never going to leave you, I'm not going anywhere"  
      With a shaky breath as one more tear slid down her cheek as she felt her beat began to beat more normally, she whispered against her husbands neck "Im pregnant!"


	2. A long time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa and Ethan first meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are anxious for Ethan's response to Ilsa telling him she is pregnant, but don't worry we will get there, it's just my idea for Ilsa and Ethan's beginning would better be explained if I actually showed it because there beginning is very important to why Ilsa flips out, it's not just the mission they were on, it's also something else, hehe, patience my dears  
> love you all!
> 
> Also I promise I will respond to comments probably tomorrow,

         "Ms. Faust, where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Kate McCall called out as she struggled to catch up to the young girl who she had been in charge of since Ilsa was no older than six years old. Ilsa’s case was one that broke her heart and made her question why she had even wanted to be a social worker in the first place. Being a social worker was rewarding at times especially when she was able to watch children come from abusive families and go into loving families, but there were times when certain cases would just cause her to stay awake at night wondering if the child would ever be okay. It wasn’t a job that she was able to talk to her friends out either especially when they went out on Wednesday night’s to Olive Garden for those yummy breadsticks, how do you tell your friends about your cases especially when they complain about their jobs where they don’t make enough money or where so and so was sleeping with the boss, do you just flat out say “hey one of the kids I rescued had their leg’s broken by their mother’s boyfriend” or do you just stay quiet and smile and pretend that everything is okay in your head when in reality you are just waiting for the phone call to remind you that everything isn’t okay.  
       With a sign Ms. McCall came to a sudden stop as she watched Ilsa Faust who was now eleven years old clutch her worn-out backpack with the holes in various places and stains from kids who thought it was funny to throw paint at the foster child, stand against the tree and just watch the other children at the boarding school laugh and smile alongside their parents. She had tried for years to find a family for Ilsa but Ilsa’s past had caused Ilsa to remain closed off and because of that reason, Ilsa mostly stayed in a foster family for no longer then six months. Ms. McCall however was glad that Ilsa had received a scholarship to stay at the prestigious boarding school, she was hoping that maybe with guidance and a consistent place to sleep at, that Ilsa would rise to her full potential.  
        Ilsa Faust ran her hand across her cheek as she pretended to be swiping away a fly instead of really swiping away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. It had never become any easier to watch children be with their families and share hugs and kisses, even though she liked to pretend it didn’t bother her at all, but it did because every time she saw it, she felt her heart ache just a little and her mind would be filled with questions such as “Why didn’t my family want me? And “Why didn’t they love me?”  
With a shake of her head and a shrug of her shoulders Ilsa dug the bottom of her worn out vans into the freshly cut grass beneath her feet and she muttered to no one unparticular “I don’t need anyone and they don’t need me” and with that final thought Ilsa began to march forward with her head held high as she kept that thought in her head “I don’t need anyone and they don’t need me!” while the perfect happy parents with their perfect children talked about.  
       However, there was another child that was without their parents at the first day of boarding school and his name was Ethan Hunt. Ethan Hunt was the boy with his nose always in a comic book and a pair of black framed glasses without the lenses of course perched on his nose. Ethan however was not a foster child and nor was he an orphan, Ethan had parents, wealthy parents in fact, but wealthy parents who had little to do with their only child. This of course bothered Ethan and for Ethan his way of escaping was by reading comics especially Superman, because Superman was one thing that Ethan wasn’t and that was strong. Ethan believed in his mind that if he was strong like Superman then his parents would have a need for him. Because Ethan’s parents were agents and agents needed a strong child and not a child who sometimes stuttered in front of class when he had to read a paper or a child who used jokes to cover up his many flaws. That’s why Ethan decided several weeks ago that this semester at boarding school, he would proof to his parents how smart he was and how strong he was, and maybe next semester Ethan’s parents would have use for him and would keep him home.  
        With a smile on his face as he read his favorite part in his Superman comic, the part where superman comes back alive that he of course had read multiple times before and technically could picture it in his mind and tell you all about it if you asked him too that is. But Ethan Hunt was so intrigued in this particular part of his comic that he didn’t see the girl with the sparkling blue eyes until it was too late and Ethan found himself on the ground with his comic book of course in the dirt while Ilsa Faust had managed to catch her balance and instead was looking down at this boy that she thought was rather clumsy and with her British accent she spoke “Would you please watch where you are going, this is my only good pair of trousers and I am not trying to get them ruined!”  
      “W..w..why don’t y…y…ou!” Ethan stammered as he stood to his feet and began to brush the dirt off his freshly ironed pants before quickly grabbing for his precious comic book and only then did he notice the girl in front of him with the sparkling blue eyes and the scowl on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

        "Why are you staring at me like that boy and why on earth are you wearing glasses without any lenses?" Ilsa questioned the boy as her eyes grew wider while her pointer finger poked right through Ethan's glasses frames which of course caused Ethan to quickly close his eyes tight before quickly stumbling away from the girl and ending right back on his behind which of course caused Ilsa to laugh.  
        "You know an hello and your name would have been fine." Ethan answered with a slight roll of his eyes as he once again brushed the dirt off his pants as he jumped to his feet "Here let me give you an example" smiled Ethan as he held out his hand and smiled sweet as can be "Hello my name is Ethan and it's a pleasure to meet you" Ilsa stood there flabbergasted for about 15.7 seconds before quickly smacking the boys hand away "Well Ethan I don't shake boys hands especially after they were clearly in the dirt and clearly their hands hadn't been washed, however I will tell you my name and it is Ilsa Faust and it is a pleasure to meet you" Ilsa answered with a slight mockery of Ethan's politeness before quickly turning on her heels and chasing after her social worker who happened to be quietly chuckling over Ilsa's antics.   
        Ethan stood there flabbergasted as he watched the rather beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes skip away and then with one more fix of his glasses Ethan smiled to himself and walked off in the opposite direction.   
     The rest of Ethan's day went off as normal, he found out who his roommate was, a boy from England he believed who was a bit nerdy if Ethan was correct, but that was perfectly fine because Ethan was nerdy as well, well comic book nerdy and not so much math and science nerdy. After quickly throwing his clothing into the Chester drawers that the school provided did Ethan finally leave his new roommate to head over to the dining hall in hopes of a quick snack before dinner which was nearly two hours away. Ethan knew he should have listened to his family butler that morning and eaten breakfast, but as always his jitters had taken a hold of him and that meant no breakfast. The dining room was rather empty except for a group of girls chatting among themselves about boys he presumed and then on the far side of the dining room was the girl he met earlier that day sitting alone and so with a smile and a pounding heart Ethan walked his way over to the girl who he believed was named Anna or was it, Ilsa, he couldn't remember, he was never good with names.  
      "Hi" Ethan answered as he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets as he arrived about two feet away from the girl. Ilsa turned her head and let a small smile show before she quickly hid it away "My name is Ilsa, in case you forgot" Ilsa said rather quietly as she suddenly became rather interested in her hands "I know, I could never forget a name like that" Ethan said quickly and then quickly regretting what he said as he cheeks became bright red and he swear even his ears were red as well. "I....I.....I.well do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked and before waiting for a reply he sat right next to Ilsa which of course caused the girl's eyes to widen as she stared right at the boy "Ethan it's okay" she answered softly as she quickly gave the boys hand a gentle tap before placing her hands right back on her lap. That simple movement was meant to calm the young boy but instead, it had the opposite effect and instead caused his heart to beat even faster and even sweat to flow down his brow and this, of course, caused Ilsa to panic just a tad bit that is "are you alright?" Ilsa asked as she placed the back of her hand on Ethan's brow and frowned as he did feel a bit clammy "you know maybe you should go to the nurse!"  
     Ethan couldn't stop staring at her sparkling blue eyes  and he didn't know what possessed him, maybe he was having a comic book moment and thought she was his Lois lane and he was the real Clark Kent, he doesn't know, all he knows is that all of a sudden his lips were on hers and then his feet were on the ground as he took off running to the safety of his dorm but not before hearing a stunned Ilsa call out "Ethan Hunt you get right back here!"  
    An hour later in his room and as he lay on his new bed, Ethan couldn't stop touching his lips and muttering to himself "What did I just do?" While the new roommate Benji kept staring at him with a perplexed look on his face and started talking about hormones and stuff that Ethan didn't understand or simply didn't want to understand at that moment, all he knew was that he just had his first kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter and sorry I'm so slow at posting.


End file.
